koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Zill O'll
Zill O'll (ジルオール) is a 3D role-playing video game and one of Koei's most successful role-playing franchises. The game's appeal over other titles of its time is its free-scenario system. It hasn't been localized, although its action-RPG prequel has been shipped overseas. The original Zill O'll was released again for the PlayStation 2 under the title Zill O'll ~infinite~. Aside from a graphical and audio overhaul and a few small changes, the original game remains largely intact. The PlayStation 2 version had a Premium Box edition which included a visual book, a calendar with 13 character illustrations, and 15 character post cards. The limited bonus for early consumers was a set of art cards. The PSP re-release Zill O'll infinite plus includes several additions to differentiate itself from the original title. Series character designs are done by Jun Suemi. Setting The plot takes place within a fantasy version of middle Europe in the large Vyashion continent. Long ago, in ancient times, it was the battleground of several gods. A handful of gods manifested into demons, the dark evil of the land which seek to eradicate all life. Others protect the lives in Vyashion as distant yet compassionate guardians. From their war, humans, dwarves, elves, and other living beings were said to have fought for their kingdoms and prospered. The current state of Vyashion formed centuries after the gods left for another world or slept within Vyashion. Adventurers roam the land after the villainous King Balor's fall, each aspiring to mimic the heroics of the legendary figure of their age. Serenity has returned to the people, yet the land is still littered with monsters and political turmoil. A prophecy unknown to many is beginning to bear fruit, a prophecy which states the slumbering Dragon King of lore shall rise to end the world once the "infinite soul" is born. The year is 1200. The start of a single adventurer's tale is about to begin. Gameplay The overall format follows a basic RPG system. Character strength is measured by levels, and levels can be increased by experience points. Skills can be learned from Skill points that the player has acquired. Each character has a Soul, or job class, which can be changed to the player's preferences. Souls determine which Skills a character can learn and can be changed based on the characters' six soul traits with Soul points. #Brave - warrior type; physically strong yet slow #Kind - archer type; ranged attackers #Search - mage type; offensive magic #Belief - priest type; healing magic #Wild - berserker type; fast critical hitters #Cool - rogue type; emphasis on speed When a character levels up, their currently equipped Soul determines which traits will increase. This is how the player can customize the strengths of their characters. Unique Souls can also be unlocked if the player fulfills special conditions. It's actively encouraged for the player to keep a single weapon and/or set of armor rather than purchase multiple armaments. Only consumable items are encouraged for repeated purchase as they can assist the main party during battles. Equipment can be customized at a town's Blacksmith with steel shards the player finds in dungeons. These steel shards can re-shape the weapon's appearance, increase their attack power, or endow it with an status ailment. Armor can be changed increase their protective properties or to protect against ailments. Certain unique items cannot be customized. The main character's equipment changes their appearance in the game, both their 3D model and their 2D portrait. While the main character can change their equipment and fighting style freely, the rest of the cast has set preferences. The player can direct their main party's movements in predetermined routes over a flat world map ala Final Fantasy Tactics. Travel is measured by a period of days. While time is chronicled for the player's convenience, there is no definitive timelimit for completing the game. Story At the start of each game, the player is required to create their protagonist. The player character can have different traits and origin stories based on whatever the player chooses. After the story's beginning sequence, the protagonist and their partner begin their lives as adventurers. The player is required to investigate a place called Cat Mansion. This is the place where the player can instantly change their party members. It is also the place which the player can check their affinity ratings for the cast. Whatever experience, skill points, and Soul Points the player earns is automatically transfered to reserved party members. Once the mandatory events are completed, the story is then split into two different categories: the main story or character events. The main story is chronicled for the player as "Historical Events" within the main menu. The main story centers on investigating the mysterious Weapons of Darkness and following Nemea's adventures. Character events are triggered based on relationships the protagonist decides to build. The player can befriend, romance, or even kill characters if they prefer. The player is free to recruit and befriend whoever they see fit. There is a total of 24 different characters whom can be recruited into the main party, though the conditions for unlocking them depends on the player's actions and starting point. Relationships with major characters may also influence changes in the game's main scenario and ending. The original Zill O'll has 24 different endings. infinite has a total of 48 different endings in the game, many of which can only be unlocked based on the protagonist's gender. A new game plus feature is included for players who beat the game once and save the data. Quests In order to progress with the story, the protagonist needs to build their reputation and stats by fulfilling quests. Each town within the world map has a Guild from which these quests can be accepted. Most importantly, completing quests is the only way to earn Soul points. Each quest has a numbered difficulty rating with 1 for beginners and 7 for a high-leveled party. A timelimit is placed on each quest for the player to fulfill. Regardless of their degree of challenge, each completed quest rewards the player with 1 Soul Point, experience, and ghia (ギア, game's currency). A given theme is listed for each inquiry, often being listed within their title. *'Delivery' (配達) - deliver goods, the easiest to complete. Visit the designated guild listed within the quest description. *'Escort' (護衛) - guide a NPC to their location. Monsters will be momentarily stronger in the paths closest to their destination. The original Zill O'll forced the NPC to fight battles; if they died in battle, the quest was an automatic failure. infinite removes this feature. *'Discovery' (探索) - search for a rare item within the designated dungeon. Once it is found, the player needs to bring it back to the guild master. *'Slay' (退治) - exterminate a monster within the dungeon listed in the quest description and report back to the guildmaster. Optional boss fights to test the main party. *'Rescue' (救出) - look for a missing person lost within a dungeon and escort them back to their home. The guildmaster will offer this quest if the player has raised enough reputation in the area. Quests can unlock new dungeons on the world map and introduce the player to harder monsters. Treasure chests can be found within dungeons to grant rare treasure. Every chest has a trap, however, and only characters who meets the required dexterity rating can open it. To open a chest the player is required to participate in a mini-game. A white slider moves along a purple and blue gauge on the screen. The goal is to successfully stop the slider within the blue spots. If the player fails, the main party will be punished by the chest's damaging trap. Battle Combat is completely turn based; the order of attack is determined by a character's Agility stat. Actions are selected in a menu driven layout. The protagonist can have a total of three characters assist him/her in battle. An extra slot is reserved for guest characters. The chart lists the elemental properties within the game: After each victory, characters can level up their Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind elemental stats. The higher level, the stronger their tolerance to the element. Their elemental proficiency also increases the strength of a character's elemental attacks. The game has a "Fast Break" bonus system, which rewards the main party for quickly finishing battles within 5 turns. If a character is particularly quick, they may trigger a "Double" or "Triple Action". These events allow the particular character to perform another action within a single turn count. Double and Triple Actions are activated for every battle participant and enemy characters, meaning that it may prove hazardous for the main party to challenge higher level foes. Random encounters do not exist throughout the game. The protagonist can see monsters on the field and may choose to avoid them, except for the battles triggered by sailing at sea. Story events may trigger a battle sequence for the protagonist. If the player wishes to do so their avatar may fight in an Arena within the cities Liberdom or Rocen. The protagonist must first participate in the qualifying tournament and face 8 solo matches. Should they win every match, they may then enter the main tournament in August. The player wins ghia if they are victorious. Characters For simplicity's sake and to shorten the length of the list, only the characters who affect the game's multiple endings with their relations with the protagonist are listed below. Main Party These characters can be recruited into the protagonist's party if certain conditions are met. Katakana are included next to character's names for player convenience. *Irene (アイリーン) *Lulluantha (ルルアンタ) *Chaka (チャカ) *Nadge (ナッジ) *Fety (フェティ) *Julls (ユーリス) *Esther (エステル) *Roy (ロイ) *Relra Lonton (レルラ＝ロントン) *Reig (レーグ) *Sera (セラ) *Lemghon (レムオン) *Ions (イオンズ) *Van (ヴァン) *Dergado (デルガド) *Beelzeva (ベルゼーヴァ) *Vailaila (ヴァイライラ) *Vialaili (ヴィアリアリ) *Karula (カルラ) *Nemea (ネメア) *Aoife (オイフェ) *Orphaus (オルファウス) *Angeerdan (アンギルダン) *Xenetes (ゼネテス) Major Characters These characters cannot fight in the main party, but they affect whatever ending the player receives with their relationships. Since character names are written primarily in katakana and rarely have English iterations, they may be spelled incorrectly. *Nemo (ネモ) *Girldlan (ガルドラン) *Zagiv (ザギヴ) *Hildaria (ヒルダリア) *Noel (ノエル) *Raven (レイヴン) *Coffin (カフィン) *Tiana (ティアナ) *Er (エア) *Khryuseis (クリュセイス) *Iilklmn (イークレムン) *Flare (フレア) *Elfas (エルファス) *Shali (シャリ) *Astea (アスティア) *Shalom (シャローム) *Est (エスト) *Gobgob Group (ゴブゴブ団) *Fugo Couple (フゴー夫妻) Related Media The original game had a guidebook and character guide published for it. A compilation of comics which were featured in various video game magazines was also created and called Hikari to Yami no Hazama de. Many of the series' merchandise is dedicated to the re-release infinite, many of which can be seen in the Gamecity store page. Samples of one of the four-panel comic volumes can be read online at Gamecity. The drama CD is the first instance in which these characters obtain voices. The three voice credits include: *Nemea - Rikiya Koyama *Beelzeva - Kishio Taniyama *Karula - Yumi Tōma Image Song *''Same night, same face'' :Performed by Fayray :*only for Zill O'll. Gallery Zilloll-inifinte-cover.jpeg|infinite cover External Links *Official site *infinite official site *Official introduction of basic events at the start of the game Category:Games